tfprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
]] Human kind has gone through many ordeals, and much of their history is engulfed in war and strife. They have faced the destruction of their home planet, and the foundation of a new one. They are also noted to have an impressive ability to survive whatever is thrown at them, so their current state of restlessness is not likely to affect the species too deeply. Although human planets are too diffuse and numerous to perform a proper census, they are estimated to have a population approaching 100 billion, making them the one of most (if not the most) populous of all sapient species. The recognized center of human politics and unofficial capital world is Terra (named after Earth) in the Neo-sol system. History Earth :Main article: Earth On Earth, humans had a long history of intraspecies conflict, and many of the later wars left large parts of their home world devastated. Concurrently, economic instability and political division led to a great laps between modern technology and the laws regulating them, effectively giving any and all industries the freedom to act as they pleased. This lack of environmental control allowed for the slow destruction of the remaining areas of the planet's biosphere. Humans eventually overcame their dependence on natural resources, and effectively removed their dependence on the biosphere. This was praised as the beginning of a new era of environmental growth and prosperity, but the creation of these technologies proved to be the key to Earth's downfall. Without the need for natural biospheres many companies on earth began the systematic destruction of nature, and the people who had sat idol for centuries waiting for this technology to save the forsts and jungles of earth snapped, war erupted and as such marked the beginning of the Blank era. Blank Era :Main article: Blank era. The Blank era is a 100 year long segment of human history that has never been openly disclosed to the other races. It is believed that the events that occurred during this time are what caused humans to have such a strong hatred of oids, but this is only speculation. Development of FTL :Main article: FTL Technology Their early attempts at faster than light travel resulted in many catastrophes, the greatest of which was the collision of Saturn and Jupiter. The two planets to ripped each other apart, and most of the moons of the two worlds were either destroyed or thrown into orbit around the sun. As part of a terraforming experiment, humans later tried to use this flawed technology to bring Mercury into orbit around Venus, but this met with similar disaster. Eventually, humans would discover practical methods to superluminal travel, and as part of their fuel generation program they attempted to mine Uranus for resources. However due to a mining accident, an antimatter storage container was dumped into the planet's atmosphere and ruptured, resulting in an uncontrolled matter-antimatter reaction that destroyed Uranus. Today, the disk of gas and rock between the edge of the Sol system and Mars is known as the giants belt. Terra :Main article: Terra After Earth was abandoned, many of its old governments and major companies established themselves on other worlds. Eventually, most of them settled on Terra and soon afterwards it developed into the new center of commerce and politics in human space. Government Human government is organised into two basic levels: interplanetary and planetary. At the planetary level each world is treated as an independent nation, and the methods of governance range from socialist democracies to capitalist one-party states. At the interplanetary level lies the International Assembly (IA), a democratic body composed of representative from each planet. The IA's structure is based somewhat on the long defunct United Nations. Each world is permitted to send two Assembly Members (titled MA's - Members of the Assembly), which may be selected in whatever manner their home planet deems fit, and each of which is free to bring forth concerns and table new legislation. When new a new bill is brought before the assembly, it must pass three readings after each of which the bill may be revised to accommodate concerns during the previous reading. Once the bill passes the third, it is signed into law by the assembly, however certain high population worlds like Terra are given the ability to veto any law that passes. In terms of legal precedence, international law holds legal precedence over all planetary laws, but is itself bound by space law. Colonies Outside of Terra and Earth humans have many colonies. Being one of the most populous races in known space, they are seen on most worlds and can be found in any space port. Strangely, they are probably the most segregated of all of the races, preferring to stay out of the way of others. Other races view them with much curiosity, as the history and and culture of the humans is not widely known. Category:Sapient Species Category:Human culture